Serendipia
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: —Ino, ¿sabes qué es una serendipia? —No, pero suena importante ¿lo es? —En parte. Pero creo que ha llegado la hora de admitir mi gusto por las cosas que no evité que sucedieran. — Todos en la Aldea lo sabían; buscaba otro tipo de mujer. Pero su nuevo pasatiempo le otorgaría el placer de descubrir todo a su paso. Todo sería un hallazgo a través de ella. Como una serendipia.


**¡Hola de nuevo, mis frijolitos de chocolate! (?) Me perdonarán pero estoy feliz de regresar con una historia a uno de los fandoms más apreciados por mí (y no es exageración). A diferencia del de hace un año, este es enteramente ShikaIno. Deseo con todo mi kokoro que lo disfruten. Pero hago hincapié el que es, a mi parecer, una de las historias a las que más he adornado. Tengo una forma de expresión que quizá no todos entiendan. No porque sea una escritora nivel Kamisama o algo por el estilo. Sólo que puede que en mi mente las historias se vean de una forma y los lectores puedan verla de otra. Pero a fin de cuentas espero que hayan entendido lo que traté de expresar. PUEDE que haya algo de Ooc.**

 **Ni "Naruto" ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad.**

.

.

Si había algo que Shikamaru detestaba en el mundo era ser anticipado. Por supuesto, que el estilo de vida ninja sutilmente te obligaba a planear cada paso que dabas antes de que incluso tu sombra lo diera. Eso estaba perfecto para las batallas, exámenes y entrenamientos. Sin embargo, el chico perteneciente al clan Nara consideraba inútil (por no decir problemático) desparramar la poca energía que su jovial cuerpo contenía en cosas que o aún no ocurrían ni estaban cerca de suceder.

 _—"Vivir planeando es como vivir dos veces, una en la realidad y la otra en tu cabeza. Eso incluso podría matarte antes de tiempo."—_ Era parte de su filosofía de vida (y hay que admitirlo, entre más profunda sea una respuesta, más probabilidades hay de dejar callada a una persona) la cuál utilizaba para poner punto final a una situación a la que le daba pereza enfrentar, que en todo caso aplicaría a las horas que conforman el día.

No obstante, un nuevo pasatiempo se había adueñado de su completa atención. Era primerizo en esto, y una labor extenuante entender cómo había nacido esa obsesión y fascinación por aquel descubrimiento casual e inesperado.

Verdadero entretenimiento.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Pues bien, esta no era una historia que contara la fuerza con la que día a día se forjaba esta "bonita amistad". Definitivamente no era una de esas en donde narraba el creciente amor entre dos personajes. Aún ahora no podían decir que estaban "enamorados". No era el cuento de "él" y "ella". No podía ser tan bello y perfecto.

Y, más aún ¿para qué definir una relación?...

— _Es molesto ponerle etiqueta a todo._ —

El estratega era de esas pocas personas que pensaban que la gente le ponía nombre a las cosas porque les asustaba lo que no podían dominar. O en un sentido más egoísta; de lo que no tenían poder de marcar algo bajo su dominio. Incluso algo tan ridículo como el ser recíproco ante una o varias personas.

—Shikamaru, no me gustaría que jugaras con mi amiga, con NUESTRA amiga. —Recalcaba Chouji mientras apartaba su vista de aquella exótica bolsa de frituras en su mano y la clavaba con seriedad en el castaño. —Corrijo; detestaría que ambos salieran heridos. —Chouji sabía en definitiva que su mejor amigo JAMAS jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien importante para ambos como lo era Ino. Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo aunque pusiera su empeño en eso.

—Tsk, tranquilo. Es lo último que haría. —Respondió cabizbajo terminando su cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a la vez que terminaba de apagar su fuente de nicotina con el talón de su zapato.

—Espero que estés listo. —Ambos sonrieron sin mirarse. Conociendo a la rubia, el susodicho tendría que someterse a una interminable lista o manual para que la kunoichi lograra aceptarlo como novio. Una especie de filtro para saber si era "digno de salir con una Yamanaka". Claro, todo esto en dado caso de que la chica tuviera en su boca la respuesta que el estratega quería oír.

Esa respuesta que entre tantas opciones de rechazo añoraba fuera la vencedora.

Desde esa tarde hacía tres días donde Sakura corrió a la casa de la florista porque simplemente no había guardado el mensaje de la conversación que a escondidas había escuchado. En donde la paciencia de Shikamaru fue colmada culpa de Kiba y Rock Lee al relacionar en broma el castaño con su compañera en un plano amoroso.

— _¡Bien! ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Ino me atrae! ¿¡Contentos!? —Espetó exasperado bajo la sorpresa de sus compañeros los cuales se miraban perplejos. Esperaban cualquier respuesta menos esa  
_  
Aunque no había sido un desafortunado accidente.

Rayaba en lo absurdo pensar que siendo un Jounin de su nivel no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa. Y si esta podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles ¿Por qué no? Soltar de su propia boca la atracción que había empezado a sentir por su mejor amiga desde hacía aproximadamente semana y media para que esta cumpliera con sus funciones de mejor amiga y le contara a la rubia lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy, Chouji. — El mencionado gruñó internamente.

—¿Y entonces?

—Yo diría que...dispuesto, tal vez. —La valentía y los actos heroicos no eran lo suyo, más bien, No se le daba pretender que podía dar una respuesta sólo porque confiaba que ocurriese. Pero no era indecisión lo que estaba al aire. Eso para Shikamaru, parafraseando, era una manera decente de ser cobarde, de no comprometerse con cualquier decisión que se haya tomado y que no podría regresar. Su caso denotaba todo lo contrario. Las horas en Konoha seguían su curso, y el estipular desde un inicio que no estaba seguro de qué sucedería de ahora en adelante era su manera de demostrar que era de lo único que estaba consciente. Era un sentimiento complicado.

—¿A qué tanto?

—Habrá que descubrirlo. —Su regordete amigo se sentía más pesado de lo común. Era como si la presente y futura tensión juntas las mantuviera en sus pulmones en una forma poco eficaz de reducir la incógnita del momento. A diferencia de Shikamaru, él no soportaba la duda. Finalmente, lejos de mirarlo con desaprobación, se comprometió consigo mismo a dejar ese peso que a fin de cuentas no podría ni resolver ni empeorar. Indiscutiblemente tenía miedo del futuro que tendría la relación de de los otros integrantes del trío InoShikaCho. Para Chouji, sólo había o amigos o enemigos.

—" _Después de todo, será cosa de que ellos lo descubran solos…"  
_

.

.

—¡No me estoy escondiendo!—La chica detuvo su andar marcado cuando se percató que ya estaba en su habitación y miró por el rabillo de su ojo temiendo que en cualquier momento su compañero pudiera estar hombro con hombro—¡Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa!

—Ino, honestamente dudo que la sorpresa te pueda durar tres semanas. —Intentaba entenderla. No podía ser fácil para una persona enfrentarte a alguien a la que considerabas un hermano la última vez que lo viste, y que ahora te venía con cantares de atracción moderna y desesperada. Sin límites. Como siempre fue su relación, pero visto desde otra óptica.

—Únicamente estoy en un intento desesperado por entender en qué momento me comenzaste a ver de "esa" manera. —Error. En realidad, sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru ya había resuelto ese dilema consigo mismo, así que no era algo que ella pudiera saber si no era de la boca del chico.

— ¿Esperas una cifra o es algo retórico? —Se sentía mal por hacerle esto a su "amiga". No servía de nada notar el titubeo de la chica y el entumecimiento de sus facciones para tener piedad con ella. Estaba siendo un bruto, cuando deseaba con su ser tratar el tema con la mayor delicadeza y honestidad posible. Era un asunto difícil para los dos. Pero había ganado en él este _hobbie_ de lo desconocido. Debajo de todo eso, le dolía que Ino le retirara la palabra por tres semanas. En ese tiempo ni una sola vez se la topó en la aldea, pero estaba de más decir que probablemente era porque la rubia se informaba del horario y las actividades de Shikamaru para poder tomar otras rutas y así evitarlo exitosamente.

— ¡No te viene lo gracioso ahora! —Reprendió la chica haciendo un casi imperceptible mohín con su rostro colorado o por enojo o por vergüenza. Esto alivió al castaño por instantes. De alguna forma, se había sentido como si la actitud no hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

—Dejando de lado mi aparente "rutina de comediante"… —Ironizó el chico. — Siendo franco vine por una respuesta. Claro, si es que la tienes. —La ojiazul apretó sus ojos fuertemente cuando dejó de percatar su propio aroma y otro muy conocido se hacía más fuerte. Era él. Estaba justo detrás de ella. Estaba siendo víctima de la "sutil" presión del estratega. O así lo creía ella. Sin embargo, es natural para una persona querer estar lo más cerca posible de la persona que te atrae. Y él no era un muñeco sin sentimientos ni voluntad para pasar por alto esos deseos.

—P-por supuesto. ¿Por quién me t-tomas? Voy a responderte como corresponde.— Otro error. En su intento por definir un sentimiento hacia su compañero (e inclusive creando uno nuevo) estaba arriesgándose a querer recordar cosas que no eran. Lo que había significado él toda su vida. Quizá con algo de suerte lograba hacer un recuento de toda una vida (bueno, de sus veintidós años) y darse cuenta que lo había amado en secreto.

Pero como se dijo en un principio, no podía ser un cuento bello y perfecto.

—Ino, ¿sabes qué es una serendipia? — Hacía tiempo descaradamente para poder recaudar con toda tranquilidad cualquier indicador de que la respuesta anhelada estaba por llegar. En concreto, ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que en alguno de los tantos exámenes que enfrentaron para poder subir de rango. Ni en la prueba más difícil se había nublado tanto su mente. Y he ahí la clave para "orientarla" a formular una respuesta aún si esta era un rotundo "no". Ya había sido demasiado cruel, de manera que lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de sacarla de sus propias dudas para terminar de una vez por todas con eso.

Como reacción natural, no pudo hacer mas que abrir sus azules orbes denotando sorpresa. En su vida había escuchado semejante palabra, ¿se trataba de un verbo? ¿¡O acaso era un insulto!? Tenía que ser. Ni en los peores momentos dejaba de demostrar que sería un genio hasta la sepultura.

—No, pero suena importante ¿lo es? — Cuestionó pretendiendo demencia. Como si la charla de hacia unos instantes nunca se hubiera iniciado

—En parte. — El mayor se mantenía ligeramente cabizbajo pero sin quitar su vista de la chica. Sus manos no habían abandonado su lugar en los bolsillos del chaleco del ninja en ningún momento. Jugueteando sin propósito con la cajetilla de cigarros en estos. —Mejor dicho es interesante. —Miró a una de las repisas del cuarto floreado de esta. Uno que conocía a la perfección. Ahí reposaba una de tantas fotos del equipo que en el tiempo se conservaban a la perfección. Su atención se intercalaba entre un Shikamaru y una Ino de catorce años. Caminó al marco de la ventana y se tomó asiento sobre esta. — Una serendipia habla de un descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado e inesperado. Similar a la casualidad, la coincidencia o un accidente cuando se buscaba algo más. —Vergüenza desmedida. Eso fue lo único que podía distinguir. Cómo era posible que en ningún momento hubiese mencionado palabras relacionadas con el "amor" y sin embargo creía que estaba desbordando lo que quedaba de su orgullo en aquella habitación a una velocidad impresionante. _—"Puede que los demás tengan algo razón. A veces puedo ser muy inapropiado o ridículo con lo que digo. Y en el momento en que lo digo."_

—Como… ¿una sorpresa?— En este punto de la conversación, ya no le interesaba saber si esa pregunta venía al caso con algo aquel asunto que aún no arreglaban. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa apenas definida dándole la razón a la chica. En situaciones habituales, la rubia estaría ya desesperada por tantas vueltas que estaba dando el asunto. Por estarla mareando. Pero en esta ocasión, agradecía las cosas no corrieran de forma acelerada, que así fuera para mitigar un poco la tensión.

— Exacto. —En un impulso, la cajetilla de cigarros fue aplastada por la fuerza de su mano. Señal clara de que eso tenía que acabar ahora. Esperó a que ella se acercara lo suficiente para que ambos tuvieran una distancia cercana pero sin llegar a aterrorizar a ninguno de los dos. — Tengo una idea de los problemas en los que me estoy metiendo. Esto no es lo mío y lo sabes. —Ino rodó los ojos mostrando su acuerdo ante tal afirmación. — Pero creo que ha llegado la hora de admitir mi gusto por las cosas que no evité que sucedieran.

—Supongo que es algo que no he podido ver por mí misma en estas tres semanas. —Respondió a la vez que una mano jugueteaba con el contorno de su pendiente izquierdo mientras la derecha la apoyaba contra su pecho, acto inconsciente que delataría el descontrol de su corazón que la estaba sacando de quicio aún más.

—Precisamente, te sorprendería saber que tengo una fascinación por ti que no quiero entender. —No sabía si por el hecho de estar siendo tan honesto su nivel de vergüenza estaba siendo deliberadamente ensombrecida. El sonrojo de la ojiazul también era algo que estaba gozando.

— ¿Podrías POR FAVOR ser más específico? — Le reprochó acto seguido de haberle arrojado el peluche más cercano que tenía a la mano. Y que evidentemente este logró atrapar antes de estar remotamente próximo a golpearlo.

—Que aún siendo un cobarde _, eres_ un motivo con demasiado peso como para que yo pueda estar aquí para decirte que me gustas. Y sí. — Se apresuró a añadir. —Lo digo textualmente para que no haya malos entendidos. — Los movimientos de la rubia ahora eran algo cansinos. ¿Quién la viera? Moviéndose, parpadeando y hasta respirando con la misma aburrida frecuenta con la que Shikamaru acostumbraba vivir. —Novios, amantes, prometidos, llámalo como quieras, que eso no me interesa. Pero estoy _dispuesto_ a saber hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo. Incluso si te opones, porque me importas.

— Tú mismo estás diciendo que de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a sentirte así. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que podemos tener un "futuro" o como le llames?— De una manera, su corazón no dolía pero se estaba rompiendo. No sabía qué hacer. Era complicado. Y la vida de un ninja (o en este caso, de una kunoichi) ya era lo bastante difícil como hacer aún peor las pequeñas cosas de la vida que por ende estás obligado a disfrutar. Como el amor. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Pasó una mano por la nuca del estratega, a lo cual el chico no puso resistencia. Había una cosa en la que Ino no se detuvo.

" _Saber que tengo una fascinación por ti que no quiero entender"_

Era su forma escabrosa, parte de su nuevo "estilo", de decir que trataría de amarla ahora sin alguna razón. No porque llevara años sintiendo atracción por ella. Ni porque era algo que se veía venir. Y era lo mejor del asunto. Que en el momento en que el ojinegro se hizo consciente de su repentino sentir hacia su compañera de toda la vida, así tuvo la disposición de estar cerca de ella. Sin periodos de prueba. Sin pensar si harían las cosas bien o mal. Sólo le interesaba estar con ella. Todo esto era por ella.

— Todo esto es por ti. —Susurró leyendo su mente. La chica cubrió su boca con la mano como su eso pudiera borrar la vasta sonrisa que había dibujado milisegundos atrás.

—Tienes toda mi atención. —La realidad es que ella tenía toda la atención del estratega. Todo sería un hallazgo a través de ella.

—Me alegra. Podría decirse que es parte del plan. — Probablemente algún día surgiría la oportunidad de irse con otro, pero en lo que ese día llegara la convencería de que no había mejor hombre para ella que yo. Porque nadie más se dedicaría a descubrir todo de Ino con la misma dedicación con la que él lo haría. Fue el turno del mayor de tomar entre sus manos con suavidad el rostro de la chica y apresarla contra su pecho rodeándola en abrazo protector.

—Lo bueno es que eres tú. Eso ya es ganancia. — No tendría que cambiar nada. Sólo comenzar algo aparte y a base de la amistad que tienen desde uso de razón. Sería bastante laborioso. Sería muchas cosas menos aburrido. Y un punto a favor del castaño es que su amiga era una detective innata de lo que ni siquiera existía o se había probado. Tarea que ambos disfrutarían.

—Esperaba a una mujer que pensara antes de hablar. O que no fuera tan impetuosa. Ni tan violenta. — Todos en la Aldea sabían eso. Ya veían al único hijo del clan Nara casado en unos años con una mujer fuerte pero reservada. La rubia se echó a reír halagada, contagiando su alegría a Shikamaru. Tal comentario daba punto final a una serie de creencias de "la mujer que busca Shikamaru". Él ya había elegido.

Reposó sus labios sobre la nívea frente de la kunoichi por unos instantes que no contenían fracciones cuantitativas. Con su mano izquierda entrelazó la de su compañera. Igualmente, su mano derecha aún jugueteaba con el ahora inservible paquete de nicotina. Ya sabría cuál sería el destino de dicho paquete. Ni más ni menos que el cesto de basura más cercano.

A su enigmática mujer no le agradaría un beso con sabor a cigarro y residuo de ceniza en los labios.

Era una faceta kilométrica que tendría que adecuar a su nuevo vínculo. Uno sólo de ellos. Un vaivén de sentimientos forjado por debajo de lo que recuerdan era ser amigos. Fulgores que así como producen confusión, producen placer. Placer e nunca terminar de sorprenderse el uno al otro.

El genio de Konoha buscaba un estereotipo de mujer que, como él, no destacara la mayoría del tiempo, o que al menos nos buscara hacerlo. Pero no había encontrado algo mejor. Había hallado algo más apasionante. Sólo para él.

Shikamaru no tenía por qué sentirse mal, era cosa de hombres el ser egoístas de vez en cuando. Cuando no quieren compartir. Algo parecido a tener un juguete nuevo, claro, que era algo poco caballeroso comparar ahora a Ino con un juguete. Aunque eso sí, como la persona precavida y cuidadosa que era, sobra mencionar que transformaría a su juguete en un tesoro.

Uno que surgió de repente…

…Como una serendipia

.

.

 **¿Qué puedo decir? "Serendipia" es una de mis palabras favoritas en el mundo. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta si en realidad expresé lo que quería y de la manera apropiada (muchas veces tengo ideas muy buenas pero no las desarrollo tanto como yo quisiera) y quizá estoy un poquito oxidada en el tema de las historias ShikaIno, pero no por eso dejé de lado el esfuerzo, hice lo mejor que pude~ como pudieron ver, no opté por una historia "rosita" con millón y medio de rollos de amor. Honestamente no creo que pase siempre así, ¡las cosas directas, como son! ¡A lo que te truje, Chencha XD! De cualquier manera creo que elegí el mejor final para los dos.**

 **Se cuidan, nenes :33**


End file.
